A SAILOR MOON BACK STORY
by Haruka and michiru family
Summary: A trip to the past for us fans)
1. Chapter 1 PROLOGUE

_**Our story begins one day at the kingdom of the moon where queen serenity ruled. **_

_**Everything was calm and peaceful and everyone was happy. **_

_**Queen serenity watched happily as her people enjoyed themselves talking to friends and loved ones. **_

_**"Hm when I see my people so happy with their children and friends and families it makes me happy" she said watching some children hugging their parents. **_

_**"I can see why your majesty do you sometimes wish you had a child of your own" asked a black cat with a moon symbol on her forehead. **_

_**"To tell you the truth Luna I do wish I had a child but I'm not sure if I want to have a boy or a girl" said queen serenity. **_

_**"Well if it was me I would have a girl but I haven't seen **_Artemis _**all day" said Luna. **_

_**"Here I am Luna what are you and the Queen talking about" said a white cat with the same moon symbol on his forehead. **_

_**"Oh the Queen wishes she had a child of her own but she's confused if she should have a boy or a girl" said Luna scratching her ears. **_

_**"I would have a girl if it was me and Luna your highness boys can be a lot of trouble believe me my parents found that out when I was little" said Artemis. **_

_**"Your right a girl is easier to raise" said queen serenity. **_


	2. Chapter 2 serena and the scouts are born

_****_A year later we find Queen Serenity in a hospital bed at the moon hospital panting heavily. _****_

_****_"Alright your highness you can do it push now" said the nurses at queen serenity's side. _****_

_****_"Yes we believe you can do it" said Artemis and Luna. _****_

_****_Queen serenity pushed as hard as could until they finally heard crying coming from a newborn baby. _****_

_****_"Congratulations your highness it's a girl" said the nurses taking the baby and wrapping her in a blanket. _****_

_****_"Thank goodness I'm ready to see her" said Queen serenity before the nurse handed serenity her daughter. _****_

_****_"Hello sweetheart I'm your mother" said Queen Serenity to the crying child. _****_

_****_The little girl stopped crying did a cute yawn and fell asleep in her mother's arms. _****_

_****_"What are you going to name her?" asked the nurse. _****_

_****_"Well, my mother named me Serenity and it's our tradition to pass the name on to the next generation so her full name will be Serenity, but for short, I'll call her Serena" said Queen Serenity._****_

_****_"Serena is a beautiful name and sounds just like yours" said Luna._****_

_****_"She even looks just like you, except with golden blond hair" said Artemis. _****_

_****_"I know she'll be so beautiful when she grows up" said queen serenity._****_

_****_**_Meanwhile on the planet Mercury sailor Mercury had just been born and she was messing with her mother's hair._**_****_

_****_**_"You're so silly Mercury and so smart" said her mother._**_****_

_****_**_"He he" laughed little Mercury as she got tickled by her mother. _**_****_

_****_**_Mercury's mother then put her down and Mercury started to look at a toy computer that would teach her about everything she would look at. _**_****_

_****_**_Meanwhile on planet Venus sailor Venus had just been born and was admiring herself in a mirror on top of her crib._**_****_

_****_**_"Yes little Venus you'll be very beautiful when you grow up and you might make a friend or two" said Venus's mother._**_****_

_****_**_Little Venus just smiled happily at her mother and went back to staring at her reflection._**_****_

_****_**_Little Venus then pulled out a little brush and started brushing her hair. _**_****_

_****_**_Meanwhile on planet mars little mars was sitting near a fireplace trying to keep warm. _**_****_

_****_**_"Well what's this is my little mars trying to fry herself" said Mars's mother picking her daughter up. _**_****_

_****_**_Little mars started laughing at her mother's remark in fact she laughed so hard she produced a small fireball._**_****_

_****_**_"Wew is it just me or are you a hot baby" said mars's mother putting Mars down._**_****_

_****_**_"He he" laughed Mars watching her mother walk off with a slightly hot hand._**_** **_


	3. Chapter 3 darien's dream

_****_Meanwhile on Earth Prince _Darien _was sleeping in his crib dreaming about a beautiful girl with golden blonde hair who was with a woman that looked like a queen. _****_

_****_"Who is this girl she's very pretty" thought Darien when he saw serena in his dream._****_

_****_The dream images then became blurry and soon faded away as Darien slept on through the night. _****_


	4. Chapter 4 baby serena is hungry

_****_**_The next morning at the moon kingdom well if there ever was such a thing we find Serena crying like crazy and holding her stomach._**_****_

_****_**_She sure is noisy isn't she Artemis said Luna covering her ears. _**_****_

_****_**_Your majesty Serena is crying like crazy and its driving Luna nuts said Artemis covering his ears as well._**_****_

_****_**_She's probably hungry I'll be back with some milk said queen serenity walking off to the kitchen to get the milk ready._**_****_

_****_**_Are you hungry Serena is that why you're crying asked Luna walking over to Serena. _**_****_

_****_**_Serwena hungry said Serena in babytalk. _**_****_

_****_**_It looks like you can understand her Luna said artemis._**_****_

_****_**_I guess we'll become friends soon oh by the way did you hear what Serena said a moment ago asked luna._**_****_

_****_**_I sure did Luna I wonder if queen serenity heard it too said artemis._**_****_

_****_**_Here she comes artemis we can probably ask her said luna._**_****_

_****_**_Serena mommy's back said queen serenity walking over to her daughter and picking her up. _**_****_

_****_**_Serena was happy to see her mother back that she started reaching for a bottle of milk her mother was holding._**_****_

_****_**_Oh Serena did I keep you waiting too long said queen serenity giving Serena a kiss. _**_****_

_****_**_Serena just smiled at her mother._**_****_

_****_**_Queen serenity then started feeding Serena the milk and Serena was drinking it slowly so she wouldn't choke._**_****_

_****_**_Awe do you like it Serena is it yummy said queen serenity._**_****_

_****_**_Mm said Serena in-between sips. _**_****_

_****_**_I'm so glad Serena this milk will make you strong and healthy and I have another drink for you said queen serenity taking the empty bottle from Serena._**_****_


	5. Chapter 5 a visit from an enemy

**_Suddenly they hear knocking on the castle door._**

**_Come in said queen serenity._**

**_Suddenly the door opens and there standing in entrance is queen beryl. _**

**_Beryl what are doing here asked Queen serenity._**

**_Just came to see you my peace loving sister and my newborn niece said beryl._**

**_Oh okay but I worn she just had her milk and she might fall asleep soon said Queen serenity handing Serena to beryl._**

**_You are crazy serenity how can this pitiful daughter of yours carry on your peaceful nature shouted beryl. _**

**_Whaah cried Serena with tears spouting from her eyes._**

**_Because she'll be a strong ruler just like her mommy said serenity taking Serena away from beryl._**

**_Serenity then started patting Serena gently on the back until Serena burped a very small burp._**

**_Serena then stuck her tongue out at beryl and fell asleep in serenity's arms while sucking her thumb._**

**_Yuck I hate cute things especially when they come from you serenity said beryl._**

**_You just don't how powerful love is but maybe someday you'll learn said serenity._**

**_I'll never learn and when I come back I'll get you my pretty and your pitiful daughter too said beryl before she left._**

**_What am I going to do Luna that mean beryl wants to hurt my little Serena how am I going to protect her said queen serenity._**

**_I suggest we probably should have the princesses from planets Mercury, Venus and Mars be her guardians, said Luna. _**

**_Don't forget about Jupiter either, said Artemis. _**

**_You are the best advisors I could ask for and I think Serena really needs some friends said Queen Serenity, sending out some papers that started floating toward the planets they were addressed to. _**


	6. Chapter 6 leters to the sailor scouts

**_The first paper went to planet Venus and when it got there it landed in little Venus's crib where Venus was still brushing her hair._**

**_Hm, what's this thought Venus when she noticed the paper next to her._**

**_Whaah, cried Venus, because she couldn't read the message._**

**_Are you okay Venus what's wrong asked Venus's mother when she came into Venus's bedroom._**

**_Venus pointed to the paper that landed in her crib and tried to explain what happened, through movement._**

**_So let me get this straight; you were just sitting here brushing your hair when this paper dropped into your crib? asked Venus's mother._**

**_Little Venus nodded happily and started to crawl toward her pillow._**

**_Hm, it says Dear Queen Venus, I need you to bring your daughter, Princess Venus, because we need to talk about my daughter Serena's safety please come to the moon kingdom really soon from queen serenity, said queen venus._**

**_Meanwhile on planet mercury little mercury was still playing with her toy computer but then a paper dropped next to her._**

**_What's this paper doing here it looks interesting though thought mercury before she scanned it with her computer._**

**_Dear queen mercury I you to bring your daughter princess mercury because I'm concerned about my daughter Serena's safety please come to the moon kingdom really soon from queen serenity said mercury's computer._**

**_It's for mama thought little mercury I better get her attention and she started crawling to a table where her mother was eating some lunch._**

**_What is it mercury is something wrong asked queen Mercury after she noticed little mercury pulling on her leg. _**

**_Thank you Mercury and I understand what this note means it means we're going to the moon kingdom to see my friend queen serenity said Mercury's mother picking mercury up before they left for the moon kingdom. _**

**_Meanwhile on planet mars little mars was still sitting near the fireplace but then she received a message in the flames._**

**_Didn't see that coming thought mars before she started tapping her mother's foot with her little fingers._**

**_Yes mars I see it too and I bet I know where we need to go said queen Mars picking little mars up._**

**_Why do I have a feeling mama is taking me somewhere I won't like going thought mars while she kicked and squirmed in her mother's arms._**


	7. Chapter 7 darien's secrect drawing

**_Meanwhile on planet earth Prince _Darien_ was being fed his lunch by his parents but he then stopped drinking his milk._**

**_What's wrong Darien is something on your mind asked his mom._**

**_Weird dreams said Darien before he started eating his lunch again._**

**_Are they bad dreams asked his father. _**

**_Nope there good but full of mystery and I don't want to tell you about it said Darien._**

**_Darien even though your two years old you just said a big word said his mom hugging him._**

**_Mystery is a big word and usually bigger kids use it in school you're so smart Darien said his dad._**

**_Thanks Mom thanks Dad said Darien returning a hug to his parents and walking off to play with his toys._**

**_Now about that dream I had last night what does it mean Darien asked himself while he got some paper and some crayons._**

**_Who was that girl she must still be a baby because she wasn't old enough to talk said Darien drawing a picture of what he saw in his dream. _**

**_Oh I can't forget about the woman either she looked like a queen with white hair but it looked more like a silver kind of white and she was holding the baby girl with golden blonde hair. _**

**_Could she be the girl's mother said Darien as continued drawing._**

**_There all done now if I have that strange dream again I'll try to see it clearer said Darien putting his drawing somewhere his parents wouldn't f_****_ind it._**

**_Yawn man I'm sleepy maybe I'll take a little nap said Darien falling asleep on a big pile of pillows._**


	8. Chapter 8 nap time for Serena

**_Meanwhile back on the moon we find queen serenity fixing a drink that looks like a blue sports drink._**

**_You're highness what is that drink you're fixing asked Luna._**

**_It's a moon prism power drink to help my little Serena develop her moon powers said queen serenity pouring some of the drink into a bottle._**

**_You seem to have a idea of how to protect Serena until your friends arrive said artemis._**

**_Well I can't be too careful incase that mean beryl strikes again early said queen serenity. _**

**_Suddenly queen serenity heard Serena crying._**

**_Oh dear I almost forgot to give Serena that drink said queen serenity rushing over to Serena's crib and picking Serena up._**

**_Serena's cries soon stopped and she started to reach for the bottle of the strange blue liquid her mom was holding._**

**_Serena this drink is for your moon powers and will protect you from harm until your new friends show up said queen serenity while Serena drank the moon prism power drink._**

**_She sure is a hungry little girl isn't she artemis said Luna._**

**_She sure is Luna but I'm surprised she hasn't had a nap today said artemis._**

**_Artemis your right Serena hasn't had a nap today and I think she really needs one said queen serenity with Serena crying in her arms._**

**_Indeed your highness her cries are so loud you could probably hear them all the way on Earth said Luna._**

**_We need to find some kind of soothing music that will work like a lullaby to make Serena sleepy said artemis._**

**_Hm I might have a soothing song that might work it's called oracion and it always made me relax when I was Serena's age said queen serenity._**

**_Well let's give it a try said Luna and artemis._**

**_Queen serenity then put a record on a record player containing the song oracion and it started playing._**

**_As the song played queen serenity rocked Serena gently and Serena soon stopped crying and started yawning. _**

**_Your highness its working Serena's getting sleepy whispered luna._**

**_For a small baby she's got some big yawns said artemis._**

**_She sure does said queen serenity kissing Serena on the cheek and carrying her to her crib._**

**_Serena then started emitting z's while her mother tucked her under her little blankets and gave her a bunny plush toy to snuggle with._**

**_Sweet dreams Serena my little angel said queen serenity before she walked out of Serena's room quietly. _**

**_Luna then decided to take a nap so she fell asleep next to Serena's crib while artemis followed queen serenity to the throne room._**


	9. Chapter 9 serena's first friend

**_**_Luna sure likes your daughter my queen and she's quite attached to her said artemis._**_**

**_**_I wouldn't be too surprised artemis both you and Luna are moon cats and every moon princess born here on the moon has had a moon cat as either a friend or pet throughout our history said queen serenity._**_**

**_**_I guess that means you too your highness said artemis. _**_**

**_**_Yes even me said queen serenity. _**_**

**_**_Sooner or later little venus and her mother arive on the moon with little venus giggleling._**_**

**_**_Queen serenity was happy to see her friend and her friend"s daughter but she soon gave the quiet sign by putting her finger on her lip._**_**

**_**_**_Shh my little girl is sleeping but please do come in said queen serenity._**_**_**

**_**_**_Opps sorry I didn't know said queen Venus._**_**_**

**_**_**_Little venus continued laughing but then her mother stopped her._**_**_**

**_**_**_Not too loud little venus otherwise you'll wake queen serenity's baby said queen Venus._**_**_**

**_**_**_It didn't work and little venus kept on laughing until they suddenly heard Serena yawning in her sleep in  
>the next room.<em>**_**_**

**_**_**_Oh it looks like Serena is done with her nap just sit wherever you like I'll be back in a minute said queen serenity walking off to Serena's room._**_**_**

**_**_**_When queen serenity walked into Serena's room she saw Serena hugging her bunny plush toy._**_**_**

**_**_**_Awe does my little Serena want to play said queen serenity walking over to Serena's crib. _**_**_**

**_**_**_Serena then looked at her mom and started laughing happily before queen serenity picked her up._**_**_**

**_**_**_Yep you definitely want to play and mommy's got a surprise for you said queen serenity as they went to the throne room with Serena still holding the bunny plush._**_**_**

**_**_**_Where are they I wonder what queen serenity's daughter looks like said queen Venus._**_**_**

**_**_**_Suddenly queen serenity comes walking back into the throne room with Serena in her arms.**_Sorry for taking so long but anyway this is my daughter Serena said queen serenity handing Serena to queen Venus. _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Awe queen serenity she's so precious and I love her already said queen Venus kissing Serena's  
>forehead.<em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Serena then started leaning on queen Venus's lap with a smile on her face._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_It looks like someone just woke up from a nap said queen Venus tickling Serena who started laughing._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_I'm glad you're the first one who loves Serena just as much as I do because there is this mean queen named beryl who wants to hurt my Serena said queen serenity._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_That's cruel how could someone want to hurt an innocent child like that said queen Venus rubbing Serena's back gently while holding her close._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Little venus couldn't stand hearing the name of the cruel person who wanted to hurt the daughter of her mother's friend and started crawling toward her mom and sat in front of Serena in a guard position._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**I can't believe what I'm seeing queen Venus your daughter is guarding my Serena like she knows what to  
>do already said queen serenity.<strong>_**_**_**

**_**_**_**I guess her instincts are telling her what to do said queen Venus.**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**Maybe they are oh by the way would you like to stay here on the moon with me that way your daughter doesn't have to leave her post as Serena's first friend and guardian said queen serenity.**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**I'd love to stay after all our girls need time to get to know each other said queen Venus before she and queen serenity walked off to the guest rooms.**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**As soon as the two queens were gone Serena started playing with her bunny plush toy again.**_**_**_**


	10. Chap 10 serena gets a half sister

**_**_**_**That's a nice toy you have their said little venus crawling toward Serena.**_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Who are you and why are you here asked Serena.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****My mommy calls little venus because that's where I'm from but you can call me mina if  
>you want said mina.<strong>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_****I'm serenity but my mama calls me Serena do you want to play said Serena.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Sure but who are the two cats asked mina.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****The black one is Luna and the white one is Artemis said Serena.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Which one likes you the most Serena said mina.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Luna is my fave said Serena and you can have artemis.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Thanks Serena artemis looks cool said mina before they heard their mothers come back.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Queen Venus I never thought that you'd pick guest room number one said queen serenity.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****I know but it was just calling my name said queen Venus.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Delivery for queen serenity said the royal messenger sliding a piece of paper under the door.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Thank you said queen serenity before she started reading the letter.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****What's your mama reading Serena is it a story asked mina.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Shh quiet I'm trying to hear what it is said Serena.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****I see well Serena it looks like there is another sailor scout princess but she's from Earth and has no family members with abilities like hers whatsoever so we have no choice but to adopt her said queen serenity putting the note in her pocket.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Serena looked at her mom with a puzzled look on her face.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****That's right serena you're getting an adopted sister said queen serenity patting serena's head gently.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Ohh I'm gona have sister but she'll be from earth said serena happily.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****I'll protect her too said mina.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Queen venus can you keep an eye on serena for me because it's time for me to go to earth and find this little girl said queen serenity.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Of course good luck down there and bring that girl back safely said queen Venus said as she watched queen serenity descend to the earth. ****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Queen serenity soon touched down on the earth's surface and then started walking toward the hospital the note told her to go to.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****The people of the earth sure have advanced the way they live said queen serenity as walked into a room full of babies in incubators.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Awe their all so precious but I'm looking for a girl who was born yesterday on the twenty fourth of August said queen serenity until finally she found the girl she was looking for.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****The little newborn infant queen serenity had found was so tiny that she could fit in the palm of your hand and a full head of blonde hair and her eyes were tightly shut.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Yep this is the one I was looking for said queen serenity before she heard footsteps coming up behind her.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****She turned around fast and saw a doctor standing beside her.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Can I help with something madam asked the doctor.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Yes why is this poor baby not with her parents asked queen serenity.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Some evil women and her monsters took her parents away somewhere that nobody knows the location of and we can't take care of her forever said the doctor sobbing.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Please don't be sad I'll take care of her because if this enemy strikes again she will be in grave danger if she stays here said queen serenity.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Okay just make sure she stays safe said the doctor handing the baby to queen serenity and everything she would need to raise her.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****Um sir this is a bit too much you see I just need the incubator and the girl said queen serenity.****_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Oh so you already have supplies for taking care of her and here I about to give you more than you need chuckled the doctor before he tied the incubator to queen serenity's back._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_You definitely are a charming young man and any time you need to see her just look up at the full moon and you'll see her said queen serenity before she took off for the moon with the child in a blanket safe and warm._**_**_**_**


	11. Cha11 the baby's name is sailor earth

**_**_**_**__Your parents must have been captured by the negavurse but don't worry I'll be your new mother and I'll make sure they won't find you my little sailor Earth said queen serenity kissing the little girl.__**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**__The girl then started crying but then queen serenity started singing a lullaby and here is how it went._ _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Maware maware Tsuki no meriigourando Suzushige na paaru no doresu hirugaeshite _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa Muun muun purinsesu _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Hiru ni wa hana no kaori Yoru ni wa hoshi no matataki _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Shiroi kutsu wo narashite _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Shiroi tsuki no hashi watatte Amai kisu de yume wo miteru _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Ohimesama ga sunde iru no Inori wo sasagete muun Kitto shiawase ni shite kureru _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Maware maware **Tsuki no meriigourando **Suzushige na garasu no doresu hirugaeshite_**_**_**_**

_**_**_Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa_**_**_

_**_**_Muun muun purinsesu Hiru ni wa koi no  
>kaori<em>**_**_

_**_**_Yoru ni wa ai no matataki_**_**_

_**_**_Soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no_**_**_

_**_**_Tasogare wo tsumuide_**_**_

_**_**_Yukkuri to ude wo mawashite_**_**_

_**_**_Amai kisu de toki wo tomeru_**_**_

_**_**_Ohimesama ga sunde iru no Inori wo sasagete muun_**_**_

_**_**_Kitto au koto ga dekiru kara Maware maware_**_**_

_**_**_Amai reesu wo hirugaeshite_**_**_

_**_**_Shiroi tsuki no kane wo narashite Tatta  
>hitori no<em>**_**_

_**_**_Aishite kureru hito wo_**_**_

_**_**_Matteru matteru matteru no_**_**_

_**_**_Muun muun purinsesu._**_**_

**_**_**_**_Sometime later during a talk betweem the two friends._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_I know but I need to find a place to plug in the incubator said Queen serenity as Queen Venus untied the incubator from Queen serenity's back._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Where were her parents asked queen Venus after plugged in the incubator._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_I'm afraid they were captured by queen beryl and the rest of the negaverse said queen serenity sadly._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_I guess that means you'll have to raise her and your own daughter Serena together said queen venus._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Yeah but if I'm not too careful she'll start calling me her mama someday said queen serenity._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Why not queen serenity you are beautiful gentle and very motherly and I'm sure you'd make the perfect mother for her said queen venus._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_You're right and I'll be the best mother that she's ever had said queen serenity holding sailor earth close to her heart._**_**_**_**


	12. a visit from sailor uranus and neptune

**_**_**_**_A month passed and sailor earth had finally gotten big enough to play with her half sister serena. _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_The two of them were almost like twins and didn't like being apart from each other._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_For example whenever it was feeding time queen serenity always fed them both at the same time giving them both the same amount of milk and the moon prism power drink._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_And whenever it was their nap time they would always fall asleep together while cuddling with each other and it always brought a smile to queen serenity's face._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_The two were very much alike in many ways but there was only one difference and it was the size of their royal dresses and footie pajamas._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Serena for example was just the right size for a normal infant sized dress and footie pajamas while sailor earth on the other hand wore the petite infant sized dress and footie pajamas. _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_But they were still the cutest little princesses queen serenity could ask for._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Serena loved having a little half sister and she even shared her bunny plush toy with sailor earth whenever sailor mars would pick on her._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_NOTE: THESE PARTS ARE WORDS ONLY THE BABY SAILOR SCOUTS CAN HEAR TO ADULTS LIKE QUEEN SERENITY IT SOUNDS LIKE BABLELING AND SAILOR NEPTUNE AND URANUS ARE RUGHLY TEN YEARS OLD IN THIS STORY TO PROVID MORE GROWNUPS_**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_What's the matter sailor earth did raye pick on you again serena would ask her half sister._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Yeah she took my puppy plush toy that our mama gave me and burned it with her fire wailed sailor earth._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_What's wrong serena is you're half sister ok asked sailor mercury after she heard sailor earth's crying._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Not really amy you see raye just set one of sailor earth's new toys on fire and our mama gave to her as something special  
>to play with said serena.<em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Yeah and now it nothing but a pile of ashes wailed sailor earth._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_We'll have to do something to cheer up your half sister but it'll have to be quick because here comes queen serenity said sailor jupiter._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_It was very nice having you over for a visit Uranus and Neptune said queen serenity._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Oh don't mention it it was fun but you wouldn't believe the trouble getting passed the asteroid belt said sailor Uranus._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Queen serenity is that your daughter serena crying asked sailor Neptune._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_No it's my other daughter crying please just follow me and I'll show her to you said queen serenity rushing to the nursery  
>where all five infant sailor scouts were trying to stop sailor earth from crying. <em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_But saddly they had little success._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Why is sailor earth smaller than the others asked sailor Uranus._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Uranus haven't you ever heard of a child being born premature that's why she's so small said queen serenity._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Awe what's wrong little sweetie said sailor Neptune picking sailor earth up who still had tears spouting from her eyes._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_I think it has something to do with that pile of ashes over there said Uranus pointing to where sailor earth had been before Neptune picked her up. _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Did sailor mars do that that's the fourth time this week that she's burned one of sailor earth's toys said queen serenity sadly._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_So that's why sailor earth is crying well I think I'll give sailor mars a Uranus world spanking said Uranus._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Can you do it later sailor Uranus because we have to calm sailor earth down first said sailor Neptune._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Ok I'll do it later so let's calm sailor earth down said sailor Uranus walking over to her companion._**_**_**_**


	13. sailor neptune's song for sailor earth

**_**_**_**_Sailor Neptune then started rocking sailor earth gently and started singing a very soft song._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Be calm like a wave washing upon the shore be still as the sea like when there is no wind sang sailor Neptune and sailor earth fell asleep in her arms._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Sailor Neptune I didn't know you were such a good singer said queen serenity._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Well I have to admit I want to have a child of my own someday said sailor Neptune handing sailor earth back to queen serenity._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Thank you sailor Neptune would you please feed her because I have to clean up this mess sailor mars made said queen serenity putting sailor earth down._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Of course I will your majesty said sailor Neptune before she got a bottle ready for sailor earth._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_When sailor Neptune was finished getting the milk ready she picked sailor earth up and started feeding her._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Whoa not so fast sweetie you'll choke yourself said sailor Neptune while sailor earth drank the milk._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Sailor earth slowed down and drank the rest of the milk at a normal pace before sailor Neptune gave her a backrub to help her burp._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_There that's better said sailor Neptune before she saw Uranus getting her move_**_**_**_ ready.**

**OK_**_**_**_ little Mars you've burned sailor earth's new toy and now it's time to face the consequences said sailor Uranus lifting Mars on to her lap._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Better not look while this is happening ok sweetie said sailor Neptune before she covered sailor earth's  
>eyes.<em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Uranus world spanking said sailor Uranus before she spanked little Mars so hard that little mars started crying. _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_You can look now little one it's over said sailor Neptune before she uncovered sailor earth's eyes only to receive a little hug from her._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Awe do like me is why your hugging me said sailor Neptune tickling sailor earth who started giggling._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_I think she does sailor Neptune and I think I'll hold sweet little sailor earth for a while said sailor uranus._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_When sailor Neptune handed sailor earth to sailor Uranus sailor earth did the same thing she did with sailor Neptune and gave her a small hug._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_She's so lovable I can see why queen serenity wants to keep her said sailor Uranus holding a sleepy sailor earth in her arms._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Yeah she's so cute too but I think we should probably give her back to queen serenity because I think sailor earth wants her mommy said sailor Neptune._**_**_**_**


	14. Chapter 14 sailor earth needs a bath

**_**_**_**_Did somebody call me because I'm done cleaning up those ashes said queen serenity before she saw sailor Neptune holding sailor earth who was yawning._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_My little sailor earth is it your naptime said queen serenity before she took sailor earth into her arms and saw sailor earth yawn again._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Yep it's your naptime said queen serenity before she started singing the same lullaby she sang while they were traveling to the moon. _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Maware maware Tsukino meriigourando _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Suzushige na paaru no doresu hirugaeshite _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Muun muun purinsesu _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Hiru ni wa hana no kaori _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Yoru ni wa hoshi no matataki _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Shiroi kutsu wo narashite _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Shiroi tsuki no hashi watatte _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Amai kisu de yume wo miteru _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Ohimesama ga sunde iru no _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Inori wo sasagete muun _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Kitto shiawase ni shite kureru _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Maware maware **Tsuki no meriigourando **Suzushige na garasu no doresu hirugaeshite_**_**_**_**

Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa

Muun muun purinsesu

**_**_**_**_Hiru ni wa koi no kaori_**_**_**_**

Yoru ni wa ai no matataki

Soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no

Tasogare wo tsumuide

Yukkuri to ude wo mawashite

Amai kisu de toki wo tomeru

Ohimesama ga sunde iru no Inori wo sasagete muun

Kitto au koto ga dekiru kara Maware maware

Amai reesu wo hirugaeshite

Shiroi tsuki no kane wo narashite

**_**_**_**_Tatta hitori no_**_**_**_**

Aishite kureru hito wo

Matteru matteru matteru no Muun muun purinsesu.

**_**_**_**_Queen serenity your singing is so beautiful and not only did put sailor earth to sleep you also put your own daughter serena and the other little sailor scouts to sleep said sailor Neptune._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Queen serenity then looked down and saw serena sleeping at her feet and picked her up._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_My sweet little serena and my sweet little sailor earth said queen serenity before she noticed some dirt on sailor earth's hands._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Oh sailor Neptune it seems my little sailor earth needs a bath can you help me bathe her said queen serenity. _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Of course I will your majesty said sailor Neptune before she walked off with queen serenity to the royal bathing room._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Where is mama taking my half sister said serena crying._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_She's going to give her a bath I love it when mom gives me bathes said sailor mercury._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Yeah whenever my mom gives me a bath she always makes sure the water isn't cold said sailor mars._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Oh I see raye you're mother always gives you steam baths said serena._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Yep and they feel so good it's like warm hug said raye._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_I sure hope you're sister doesn't splash while your mother queen serenity is trying to bathe her because I've heard that some children give their parents a hard time said mina._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Hey aren't you guys forgetting we're still kids too said sailor Jupiter._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Oh yeah they said before they started laughing together but then herd queen serenity in the next room over._**_**_**_**


	15. Chapter 15 off to an ice skating show

**_**_**_**_You just love warm water my little sailor earth said queen serenity while she poured some warm water on sailor earth._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Sounds to me like your sister likes warm water said sailor Jupiter. _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Lita you're actually right because I like warm water too said serena._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Well it looks like sailor Neptune is finding it easy to use the soap on sailor earth because I haven't heard a single struggle from either her or queen serenity said sailor uranus. _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_There you're all clean now and you were such a good girl that I think I'll take both you and serena to the royal ice skating show after serena has her bath said queen serenity wrapping sailor earth in a towel._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_She sure was a good girl and I think I'll dry her off while you give serena her bath said sailor Neptune  
>before she took sailor earth who was still wrapped in the towel into her arms.<em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_So how did it go said sailor Uranus after she came in._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_It went just fine actually sailor earth didn't even splash she just sat there like a good girl and let us bathe her said sailor Neptune while she dried sailor earth off with the towel._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_She's so well behaved considering her being an infant said sailor Uranus before she put sailor earth in some footie pajamas with moon symbols on them._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Those are smallest footie pajamas with moon symbols I've ever seen said sailor Neptune before she took  
>sailor earth into her arms and lifted her into the air.<em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Looks like you've become attached to her sailor Neptune serena has just had her bath and we're ready to  
>go to the royal ice skating show said queen serenity. <em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Well sailor earth I guess I'll see you after you and your mama come from the show ok said sailor Neptune  
>touching sailor earth's little hand.<em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Sailor earth just smiled at sailor Neptune before she fell asleep in queen serenity's arms._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_As soon as they got to the ice skating stadium the announcer was ready to start the show._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Presenting her royal majesty Queen serenity and her two beautiful daughters serena and sailor earth  
>said the announcer.<em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_The crowd cheered as Queen serenity skated onto the ice with her two daughters in her arms._**_**_**_**


	16. Queen serenity's performance and bedtime

**_**_**_**_My people are you having a good time because if  
>you are just say I said Queen serenity.<em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_I they all said._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Good because I have a new show for all of you starring me and my two beautiful daughters serena and sailor earth said queen serenity._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Hang tight sailor earth because I don't want you to fall off my back said Queen serenity before she put sailor earth on her shoulders and started skating gracefully across the ice._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Awe the little girl on our queen's shoulders is so cute I wonder when our Queen gave birth to her said  
>one of the people.<em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_It doesn't matter to me if she gave birth to her or she found her in hospital on earth without any parents to take care of her I'm just glad that Queen serenity is her new mother said another moon citizen as he watched queen serenity skate by him while giving sailor earth a kiss._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_As queen serenity skated across the ice sailor earth laughed happily while holding on to her  
>mother's shoulders.<em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_And in Queen serenity's arms serena was also laughing and waving to everybody she saw. _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_When queen serenity was done with her show she bowed and skated off the ice with her two daughters still giggling._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Oh your majesty that was such a beautiful performance and you looked more graceful with your two daughters than you do alone said sailor Neptune. _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Thank you sailor Neptune for the compliment but now I have to give both serena and sailor earth their milk and moon prism power drinks before I put them to bed said queen serenity._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Okay I'll be in the guest room with sailor Uranus said sailor Neptune before she walked off._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Queen serenity then got a bottle ready and started feeding serena and sailor earth at the same time._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Serena and sailor earth both drank their milk and moon prism power drinks and after they were finished they started yawning._**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Queen serenity then started singing the moon princess lullaby while she tucked both serena and sailor earth into their  
>cribs.<em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Maware maware Tsuki no meriigourando  
><em>**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Suzushige na paaru no doresu hirugaeshite Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Muun muun purinsesu _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Hiru ni wa hana no kaori _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Yoru ni wa hoshi no matataki soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Shiroi kutsu wo narashite Shiroi tsuki no hashi watatte amai kisu de yume wo miteru ohimesama ga sunde iru no _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Inori wo sasagete muun _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Kitto shiawase ni shite kureru _**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Maware maware **Tsuki no meriigourando **_**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Suzushige na garasu no doresu hirugaeshite_**_**_**_**

**_**_**_Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa_**_**_**

**_**_**_Muun muun purinsesu Hiru ni wa koi no  
>kaori<em>**_**_**

**_**_**_Yoru ni wa ai no matataki_**_**_**

**_**_**_Soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no_**_**_**

**_**_**_Tasogare wo tsumuide_**_**_**

**_**_**_Yukkuri to ude wo mawashite_**_**_**

**_**_**_Amai kisu de toki wo tomeru_**_**_**

**_**_**_Ohimesama ga sunde iru no Inori wo sasagete muun_**_**_**

**_**_**_Kitto au koto ga dekiru kara Maware maware_**_**_**

**_**_**_Amai reesu wo hirugaeshite_**_**_**

**_**_**_Shiroi tsuki no kane wo narashite Tatta  
>hitori no<em>**_**_**

**_**_**_Aishite kureru hito wo_**_**_**

**_**_**_Matteru matteru matteru no_**_**_**

**_**_**_Muun muun purinsesu._**_**_**


	17. Chapter 17 a new toy for sailor earth

After queen serenity sang the last words of the song she gave both serena and sailor earth a kiss before she noticed sailor Neptune standing next to her.

Shh have you come to give sailor earth a kiss too said queen serenity.

Yes and I also have something for her to snuggle with said sailor Neptune before she pulled a plush toy of what looked like a strange breed of dog.

What is thing sailor Neptune it looks soft and cuddly but it looks like a creature from planet earth said queen serenity.

It's called a basenji and it is an ancient breed with a history of being kept as a pet by those foolish Egyptian humans who thought that there was more than one god said sailor Neptune.

They sure were foolish but the lord of high heaven that created everything we see smite them and taught them a lesson said queen serenity.

And what does that make us your majesty asked sailor Neptune putting the basenji plush in sailor earth's crib.

It means that we are like angels servants of lord and we have to keep an eye on his people and make sure they follow his commands and stay away from that devil beryl said queen serenity.

Sailor Neptune then gave sailor earth a kiss before she turned toward queen serenity.

She's so small do you think she'll get any bigger said sailor Neptune.

Of course she'll get bigger everything starts off small and I'm sure she'll be the bravest sailor scout that our kingdom has ever had with some special training from you and sailor Uranus of course said queen serenity.

But why us your majesty? said sailor Neptune.

Because the both of you are the only ones who can do it plus sailor Pluto has to keep an eye on time said queen serenity.

Okay your majesty I'll go tell sailor Uranus about our new job said sailor Neptune before she walked out of the nursery.

Queen serenity then walked out of the nursery and to the chamber of prayer and started praying.

Dear Heavenly father who created the universe and everything in it.

I pray that you and your son watch my daughters as they grow and help the tiny one especially because she is destined for great things that could someday help protect the moon Amen said queen serenity.

Queen serenity then walked to her bedroom and went to bed.

Later on that night sailor earth started cuddling with the basenji plush and didn't make a sound expect for soft  
>breathing.<p>

Serena was pretty quiet too and snuggling underneath her blankets with her bunny plush.

Luna then walked into the nursery and looked at sailor earth's forehead and saw a planet symbol for earth the circle split into four pieces.

She's so cute and it's so hard to believe this tiny girl that our queen found is going to be sailor earth when she gets bigger said luna before she fell asleep next to serena's crib.

NOTE: ONLY LUNA CAN HEAR SERENA SPEAK AT THIS AGE

Luna is that you gurgled serena in her sleep.

Yes serena it's me now go back to sleep said luna.

Ok said serena before she fell back asleep.


	18. 18 sailor uranus&sailor neptune's talk

Meanwhile in one of the guest rooms we find sailor Neptune and sailor Uranus talking about their new job.

So our new job is to train sailor earth how to become a sailor scout when she gets bigger said sailor Uranus.

Yep that's what queen serenity said and I think we should start when she turns three years old said sailor Neptune.

Good idea sailor Neptune because she'll be big enough to understand the training we have planned for her said sailor Uranus.

Yeah but for now she's not much except good and small said sailor Neptune.

Yeah but when she gets bigger she'll be the strongest sailor scout in whole solar system said sailor Uranus before she climbed into bed.

I hope she doesn't become too strong that she ends up wrecking the moon castle said sailor Neptune before she got into bed as well.

Don't worry I'm sure she'll become so peaceful that the only time she'll use her abilities is when she's in danger said sailor Uranus before she fell asleep.

You're right what was I thinking she'll never use them here because she'll grow up thinking this is her  
>home said sailor Neptune before she heard sailor earth crying.<p>

Oh dear it's one o clock in the middle of night and sailor earth is crying I guess I'll have to feed her said sailor Neptune.

Man she's got powerful lungs if you can't stop her from crying I won't get any sleep tonight said sailor Uranus covering her head with the comforter she was under.

I'll be back later said sailor Neptune before she rushed to the nursery and found sailor earth crying and holding her  
>stomach.<p>

Awe are you ok sailor earth are you hungry because I can give you some milk said sailor Neptune before she noticed sailor earth sleeping in her lap.

I see you must have been lonely but it's ok now because I'll take you to your mother said sailor Neptune carrying sailor earth to queen serenity's bedroom.

Sailor Neptune then opened the door quietly and saw queen serenity sleeping like the serene mother she was and didn't notice sailor Neptune tuck sailor earth under her covers.

When daylight came queen serenity woke up to find sailor earth sleeping in her arms.

My little sailor earth did you have a nightmare last night because I can tell just by looking at those sleepy eyes of yours said queen serenity before she carried sailor earth back to the nursery.

Sailor earth then started snuggling in queen serenity's arms as Queen serenity held her close.

I know what you need a little milk and a moon prism power drink before you take your nap said Queen serenity before she put sailor earth down on the floor.

Sailor earth then started laughing.

I know I'm getting it said queen serenity.

Sailor earth continued laughing and started rolling on the floor before queen serenity picked her up.

It's time for me to give you that milk said queen serenity before she started feeding sailor earth the milk.

Queen serenity smiled as she watched sailor earth drink the milk.

You are just like your half sister serena when it comes to appetite but you sure love to sleep but I understand because you still have a lot of growing to do said Queen serenity while she walked to the nursery with sailor earth in her arms.

When queen serenity entered the nursery she found sailor Uranus and Neptune tending to serena and the other four girls.

Oh your majesty good morning it looks like sailor earth sure is hungry said sailor Neptune.

She sure is and now I'm to give her that moon prism power drink before I put her down for a nap said queen serenity before she got the moon prism power drink ready.

Your daughter serena is also a hungry one because she still wants more milk said sailor Uranus while she was holding serena.

Your doing a good job at feeding serena her milk said sailor Neptune while she watched sailor Uranus feed serena.

Why do I have to feed her anyway can't you do it sailor Neptune because I'm tired of sitting here grumbled sailor Uranus.

Sorry I can't because I've got my hands full with little sailor earth here said sailor Neptune while she held sailor earth in her arms.

Queen serenity then took sailor earth into her arms and then started feeding sailor earth the moon prism power drink before she looked down and saw the planet symbol for planet earth on sailor earth's forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry I can't because I've got my hands full with little sailor earth here said sailor Neptune while she held sailor earth in her arms.

Queen serenity then took sailor earth into her arms and then started feeding sailor earth the moon prism power drink before she looked down and saw the planet symbol for planet earth on sailor earth's forehead.

Oh my gosh how did I not notice that symbol on your forehead my little sailor earth said queen serenity while she held sailor earth close.

What is it your majesty is there something wrong with sailor earth asked sailor Neptune.

No her planetary symbol has shown up and is now visible said queen serenity pointing to the circle split into four parts on sailor earth's forehead.

Your majesty you weren't kidding because I can see it too and I should have sailor Uranus have a look at it too said sailor Neptune before she called her friend over.

Oh my this symbol sure is a circle split into four pieces and it surprised all of us for being visible at her age said sailor Uranus before she took sailor earth into her arms and started rocking sailor earth gently.

Thank you sailor Uranus you are a big help because I was just about to do that to put sailor earth to sleep said queen serenity.

No problem your majesty but does sailor earth have a favorite lullaby that makes her feel sleepy and relaxed asked said sailor Uranus handing sailor earth back to queen serenity.

Yes she does it's called moon princess said queen serenity before she started singing.

Maware maware Tsuki no meriigourando

Suzushige na paaru no doresu hirugaeshite

Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa

Muun muun purinsesu

Hiru ni wa hana no kaori Yoru ni wa hoshi no matataki

Soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no

Shiroi kutsu wo narashite

Shiroi tsuki no hashi watatte Amai kisu de yume wo miteru

Ohimesama ga sunde iru no Inori wo sasagete muun

Kitto shiawase ni shite kureru

Maware maware Tsuki no meriigourando

Suzushige na garasu no doresu hirugaeshite

Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa Muun muun purinsesu

Hiru ni wa koi no kaori

Yoru ni wa ai no matataki

Soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no

Tasogare wo tsumuide  
>Yukkuri to ude wo mawashite Amai kisu de toki wo tomeru<br>Ohimesama ga sunde iru no Inori wo sasagete muun  
>Kitto au koto ga dekiru kara Maware maware<br>Amai reesu wo hirugaeshite  
>Shiroi tsuki no kane wo narashite Tatta hitori no<br>Aishite kureru hito wo  
>Matteru matteru matteru no<br>Muun muun purinsesu.

And then just like queen serenity said the moon princess lullaby put sailor earth to sleep and sailor earth was snuggling in her arms.

Awe she looks so cute your majesty is alright if we let sailor Pluto have a break from her time keeping duty so she can see sailor earth asked sailor Neptune and Uranus.

I guess she deserves a little break it's not every day a new sailor scout is welcomed to the family and gets her planet symbol a month later said queen serenity before she sent a piece of paper to the time space gates where we find sailor Pluto half asleep from standing in the same place.

Suddenly she felt a piece of paper drop on top of her head startling her to awaken.

Yawn well what's this dear sailor Pluto due to me having another child to take care of I want you to come to the moon and see her I look forward to seeing you again love queen serenity said sailor Pluto before she kissed the letter.

I wonder what she looks like I'd better hurry to the moon said sailor Pluto before she traveled past the planet Saturn.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry I can't because I've got my hands full with little sailor earth here said sailor Neptune while she held sailor earth in her arms.

Queen serenity then took sailor earth into her arms and then started feeding sailor earth the moon prism power drink before she looked down and saw the planet symbol for planet earth on sailor earth's forehead.

Oh my gosh how did I not notice that symbol on your forehead my little sailor earth said queen serenity while she held sailor earth close.

What is it your majesty is there something wrong with sailor earth asked sailor Neptune.

No her planetary symbol has shown up and is now visible said queen serenity pointing to the circle split into four parts on sailor earth's forehead.

Your majesty you weren't kidding because I can see it too and I should have sailor Uranus have a look at it too said sailor Neptune before she called her friend over.

Oh my this symbol sure is a circle split into four pieces and it surprised all of us for being visible at her age said sailor Uranus before she took sailor earth into her arms and started rocking sailor earth gently.

Thank you sailor Uranus you are a big help because I was just about to do that to put sailor earth to sleep said queen serenity.

No problem your majesty but does sailor earth have a favorite lullaby that makes her feel sleepy and relaxed asked said sailor Uranus handing sailor earth back to queen serenity.

Yes she does it's called moon princess said queen serenity before she started singing.

Maware maware Tsuki no meriigourando

Suzushige na paaru no doresu hirugaeshite

Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa

Muun muun purinsesu

Hiru ni wa hana no kaori Yoru ni wa hoshi no matataki

Soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no

Shiroi kutsu wo narashite

Shiroi tsuki no hashi watatte Amai kisu de yume wo miteru

Ohimesama ga sunde iru no Inori wo sasagete muun

Kitto shiawase ni shite kureru

Maware maware Tsuki no meriigourando

Suzushige na garasu no doresu hirugaeshite

Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa Muun muun purinsesu

Hiru ni wa koi no kaori

Yoru ni wa ai no matataki

Soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no

Tasogare wo tsumuide  
>Yukkuri to ude wo mawashite Amai kisu de toki wo tomeru<br>Ohimesama ga sunde iru no Inori wo sasagete muun  
>Kitto au koto ga dekiru kara Maware maware<br>Amai reesu wo hirugaeshite  
>Shiroi tsuki no kane wo narashite Tatta hitori no<br>Aishite kureru hito wo  
>Matteru matteru matteru no<br>Muun muun purinsesu.

And then just like queen serenity said the moon princess lullaby put sailor earth to sleep and sailor earth was snuggling in her arms.

Awe she looks so cute your majesty is alright if we let sailor Pluto have a break from her time keeping duty so she can see sailor earth asked sailor Neptune and Uranus.

I guess she deserves a little break it's not every day a new sailor scout is welcomed to the family and gets her planet symbol a month later said queen serenity before she sent a piece of paper to the time space gates where we find sailor Pluto half asleep from standing in the same place.

Suddenly she felt a piece of paper drop on top of her head startling her to awaken.

Yawn well what's this dear sailor Pluto due to me having another child to take care of I want you to come to the moon and see her I look forward to seeing you again love queen serenity said sailor Pluto before she kissed the letter.

I wonder what she looks like I'd better hurry to the moon said sailor Pluto before she traveled past the planet Saturn.


End file.
